Versteckte Insel
|poi = Fortress Drowned City Customs House Monastery Treasure vault Bunker |chapters = Plane-wrecked The Fortress Unlocking the Past Out of the Frying Pan The Drowned City To the Tower The Customs House Trapped Heading Upriver Sanctuary? Going Underground On the Trail of the Treasure The Treasure Vault The Heart of the Vault The Bunker Unwelcome Guests Race to the Rescue Gold and Bones }} Versteckte Insel (English: Hidden Island) is a location in Drake's Fortune. It is an uncharted island located in the South Pacific at Kriegsmarine coordinate UK2642. Its title comes from the Kriegsmarine map, which Nathan Drake discovered inside the German U-boat.A Surprising Find History Pre-''Drake's Fortune'' Originally, the island was a Spanish colony founded at some point in the 16th century. The colony flourished as the main port along the route from the Orient to Spain and through the influx of both migrants and accumulated Spanish treasure. The colony's history ended violently with the arrival of El Dorado. The island was once populated by the Spanish before the arrival of El Dorado. They built a colony there, centering around a city, a fort, and a monastery. Beneath the monastery, they hid their treasure in an enormous underground maze of vaults and caverns. After the curse of El Dorado infected the populace, however, this colony soon vanished, and their settlements fell into ruin and were lost to history. Later, Francis Drake traveled to the island to recover the El Dorado statue after faking his own death in Panama. However, he ended up destroying the ships that had brought him there in an attempt to stop the statue from ever leaving the island. At some point, a German expedition came to the island looking for the treasure after finding Sir Francis Drake's lost diary page. They set up a submarine bunker and moved the statue from the vault to another cavern underneath the monastery before its curse infected them and they too were consumed by it. They were either mutated by the statue or killed by the Descendants. ''Drake's Fortune'' Gabriel Roman, a group of mercenaries led by Atoq Navarro, a band of pirates led by Eddy Raja and a captured Victor Sullivan were the next to arrive on the island. They were closely followed by Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher, all of them seeking El Dorado. Locations Fortress The colony on the island was in a centralized lagoon at the end of a strait that led in from the sea. Sailing along this strait was the only route to the harbor and the strait itself was guarded by the fort at its mouth. Situated at the top of a huge, sheer cliff; the fort held a commanding position looking out to sea and would have been able to spot approaching vessels with ease. It also packed enormous fire power; with dozens of cannon pointing out to sea and covering the strait. It was through this fort that Francis Drake and later his descendant made their way into the colony. It is unclear as to how Drake gained entrance to the fort, whether by storming it or by infiltrating it, but he did gain access to one of the towers which gave him a perfect view of the lagoon and showed him the way forward. It was from this tower that Nathan Drake also followed the trail. Monastery The island's monastery was isolated from the rest of the colony. Situated in the mountains, it was the perfect place to conceal the Spaniard's gold. The monastery was a massive complex made up of several buildings and wide quadrangles and public squares. The library was a key part of this complex and concealed the entrance into the catacombs that led to the church. Through the church was the route to the "secret gallery", which showed the entrance to the vaults. In the gallery was nothing but a row of narrow, stained-glass windows on the curved wall. One window was marked with the symbol of the Spanish vaults, the heart, and upside-down crossed keys of St. John, which, when opened, showed Nathan Drake the concealed entrance to the treasure vault, the mausoleum in the graveyard of the church. Treasure vault The island's principle purpose was to serve as an outpost of Spain and act as a 'pit stop' for ships traveling to and from the Pacific Ocean. Its secondary purpose was to store the mass of treasure collected by the Spanish in South America; this purpose was easily accomplished with the island's ingenious and enormous underground vaults. When Francis Drake arrived on the island in the 16th century, he solved the complex system of clues the Spanish used to hide the route to the main vault. The route to the vault was marked by brass seals set into the stone each with a Roman numeral on them. Drake discovered that the correct route would be marked by either a II, V, or VII (2, 5 and 7 respectively) and so found his way to the original location of El Dorado. The vault remained unchanged for the better part of 400 years until Nathan Drake found the entrance to the treasure vault in the monastery. He followed the numerals etched in the corner of Sir Francis' map and too found the central vault, although by that time, the Nazis had already removed the El Dorado statue. All that rewarded Nathan Drake's endeavors were the Descendants, from whom Drake barely escaped his Sir Francis' fate. Geography Versteckte Insel is mostly covered by a dense jungle. The Spanish settlements were the few areas to break through the trees. The island also has several rivers running through it, many of which have huge waterfalls. Most of the coastal areas of the island ended in shear cliffs, often hundreds of feet high. The colony itself was only accessible through a narrow strait guarded by the island's impressive fortress. References Category:Locations in Drake's Fortune